


Destiel/Wincest oneshots

by TheKinkyDestielShipper



Series: Daddy's fetisches [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AUs, BDSM, BoyxBoy, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, Humiliation, Littles, M/M, Non-cone, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexslave, Smut, Submissive, Toys, advantage, daddy - Freeform, free-form, master - Freeform, oneshots, pet plays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKinkyDestielShipper/pseuds/TheKinkyDestielShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty and fluffy oneshots<br/>Mostly Destiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The magician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rip off from Princess and the frog. Dr. Dean Facilier gets a client and the woodoo magician decides to have some fun. It's weird. Cas has to pay a big prize. It's just weird. And kind of entertaining.  
> Enjoy :)

Dean chuckled as he looked into his crystal and saw blurry imagines of a young boy coming towards his home. It was a simple home, with a small kitchen, a bedroom and of course; the room were he had his fun. His toy Sammy was lying on the couch and looked at his master, glad that his master got something more to play with so he wouldn't be so needy to use Sammy all the time.  
Dean had got Sam when he was 16. Sam was a troubled teen, with an abusive dad and dealing with bullies on a regular basis can make you desperate for help. Sam asked Dean to give them all revenge, but to pay of the task, Sam had to agree to be turned into a beautiful pup hybrid, with waggling tail, dog instincts, a cute flappy ears. Now, as Sam had just turned 22, he were kind of used to the weirdness his master was doing to entertain himself.

"You're gonna get a little friend, Sammy boy.... He's perfect...." Dean murmured darkly and moved one slim finger over the imagine of the blue eyed boy.  
The young teen looked around, rechecking the address on a piece of paper before shrugging and knocking. Dean quickly covered his crystal and snapped his fingers to tell Sam that he should go and hide until it was done. The dog nodded and got up on his two feet before walking into the kitchen to lap from his water bowl and maybe nap until master was done.  
Dean swiftly changed the light in the room by a snap of his fingers and it lit up in a mysterious green color. Dean swayed his hand and the door opened up while he was still resting on his chair, a huge grin on his face.  
"What gives me the pleasure to see a young fella like you?" He asked softly, pointing at the young and slightly surprised boy with his expansive magic rod. He hid a hand behind his back and gently moved his fingers to make a dust of wind push the boy in through the door and he closed the door quickly, smirking at the young, shy boy.  
"I.... I... Are you d-d... Doctor Facilier?"  
Dean nodded with a hum and tilted his head with a chuckle. "Dr. Dean Facilier. What is your name, young man?"

The boy gulped and seemed to try and remember his name and Dean rolled his eyes lightly before the boy finally pressed out: "C-Castiel..."

Dean nodded with a hum and gestured to his table. Two leatherchairs were waiting for them and the magician gave the boy a wicked smile. "Did your friend Charlie send you?" He watched the boy frown in surprise and smiled softly. "Dear boy, I'm doctor Facilier; I know everything. But, I'm not quite sure of what you'd like from me, pretty thing."  
Castiel swallowed and sat down, sinking back into the soft leather while he looked at Dean across the table, his breathe uneven in nervousity and he rubbed his pale hands.  
"I... I'm tired of school.. And of my family.. I'm tired to- to try and satisfy everyone... Charlie said you helped her to charm any girl she wanted by some magic liquid or something..."  
Dean rested his head in his hand, his fingers scratching his stubble as he listened in silence. "Hmm.... maybe I could fix something for you.... But it'll cost..." Cas nodded slowly and mumbled: "how much?" The magician chuckled gently and brushed his stick against Cas' leg, giving him a dark smirk. "We'll figuring something out... Now, you want a solution so you won't have to worry about anything, correct?" The young boy nodded, looking down into his lap as he listened to the witch doctor. Dean's plump lips formed a pleasent grin and he swayed his fingers over his crystal, humming huskily on a foreign language. A bottle filled with a purple liquid appeared out of thin air and Castiel gasped, impressed just by the small trick. "Oh that's nothing my boy, I can do much cooler stuff. But first..." Dean clicked with his fingers and set the small glass bottle in front of Cas. "Drink it, and you'll never have to worry about anything again...." Dean watched Cas hesitate for a split second before he grabbed the bottle and gulped it down, and Dean chuckled evilly. Finally! It didn't take long before Castiel began to shrink, his body falling from the chair, and he disappeared beneath his clothes with weak squirms. Dean looked towards the kitchen and whistled, calling for Sam to come and see his new friend. Something under the clothes began to move and a small mewl was heard before Dean and Sam saw a cute, little kitten crawl out from the pile of clothes. Castiel would learn to speak, in time. Dean hummed and scratched Sam's back before urging the pup to go and say hi, which Sam did by sniffing at Cas' head. The poor boy fell backwards as suddenly a huge dog was sniffing at him and Dean laughed out loud as the kitten tried to stand up. It was hard when he had paws, and he clung onto one of the chair legs, trying desperately to find his balance. "Oh no, little fella. Kittys walks on all 4." Dean tutted before he leaned down to try and scoop Castiel up. He was adorable, with huge pink ears, black fur and white paws, his eyes still ever so intense blue. Cas shrieked as Dean kneeled down to pick him up and then turned around to the door, having to go on his new paws to try and get to the exit. He clumsily stumbled forward, screaming in cat language, and Dean rolled his eyes but giggled by the sight of the unused boy trying to control his new body form. "Go get him for me Sammy," Dean commanded softly before he got up and sat back down in his comfy chair, watching his pup easily catching up to the kitten and grab him by the fur of his neck. Cas cried and tried to kick Sam, but the big dog just shook his head and carried the boy back towards their master. Dean took Cas is his hands, pinning him to his lap and tickling under his cheek to try and make the kitten calm down. "Sweetie, you said you didn't want to worry about life. Now, I'll take care of you, me and Sammy. I'll feed you, play with you, clean up after you. Wasn't that what you wanted?" Dean snickered as the kitten mewled, shaking it's hear in slight fury. The blonde Doctor sighed, more in happiness than irritation, before he moved his hand to Cas' belly. His belly were soft and round, just like a kitty belly is supposed to be, and he urged a purr from the kitten boy. "You'll like this... You will..." Dean murmured and scratched Cas' tummy.


	2. "It feels better when Daddy does it"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has to help his son Dean through a /hard/ time

WARNING:  
Daddy!kink  
Underage (Dean is 7)  
Dom!Cas  
Bottom!Dean

 

Cas picked up his sleepy little boy, carrying him to his bedroom. "Alright, my angel. Time for bed." He set the blonde boy down in the bed and tucked Dean in.  
The little boy whined slightly and looked up at Castiel. "And there's no demons under my bed?"  
Cas smiled and kneeled down to look under the bed. "Just Mr. Snuggles.." He set the stuffed bunny in Dean's arms, smiling as his boy hugged the animal tightly.  
Dean giggled and got his usual good night kiss on his forehead and they exchanged 'I love you'. Cas walked out and left Dean's door open ever so slightly so it wouldn't be completely dark.

As soon as Dean heard Castiel in the room next to his, he grabbed the bunny and said with smirk. "Alright, mr. Snuggles, you'll help me.." He pressed the stuffed rabbit to his groin and took a deep breathe as he began to hump it. He began to gasp as he folded it tightly and massaged his crotch although it didn't seem to do much. The only thing the humping did was making him wanna pee. 

 

Dean gasped and closed his eyes tightly. He tried so hard to do that so called 'orgasm' that uncle Gabe had told him about one time. He tried so hard that he wet himself and winced.  
As the time went by, Dean turned angry and whimpered and growled in annoyance. "COME ON YOU STUPID BUNNY!" He threw the toy across the room, knowing it was mean to mr. Snuggles but he couldn't help it, and cupped his hand to massage his groin.  
Dean continued to jerk into his hand, whimpering and crying out desperately as he never seemed to reach that 'orgasm' that apparently would feel like heaven. 

After a few more unsuccessfully minutes, Dean saw the door open up and he dropped his groin, still gasping loudly from trying to cum. His cheeks flushed red as he saw his father stand there in a robe.   
Had Cas heard him?  
Truth be told, he had. But like other parents, Casshrugged it off like a bad dream or that Dean was simply playing with his toys before bed.

Castiel looked at him worriedly. "Dean? Angel? Are you okay?" he asked quietly.  
Dean nodded with a gulp, grabbing his sheets to cover himself up so he could  massage himself again. "I... I just.. Uh... I..."  
Surprisingly Cas walked in and kept his robe closed as he kneeled down beside Dean's bed, like he did when he wanted to say goodnight. "You look flushed. Are you sick?" he asked touching Dean's sensitive skin of his forehead.  
The touch made the little boy shiver and he gasped, closing his eyes. "I... I'm just t-trying to.. Orgasm.." He blushed.  
Cas looked at him shocked, his blue crystal eyes wide in unexplainable surprise. "Y-You're what? Where did you learn that?" he stuttered out.  
Dean looked down in shame as he whispered. "Uncle Gabe... But don't worry.. It's not.. flipping working.." Dean turned angry by the fact that it didn't work, kicking his sheets off himself in annoyance and folded his arms with a pout.

Castiel's couldn't hold back to laugh at his son's adorable face. He noticed that his little boy's tiny cock was hard in his pj's and Cas felt his cock twitch. "Show Daddy how you were doing it," he said hesitantly, biting his bottom lip.  
Dean looked at Cas in surprise but nodded. He placed his tiny hands over his groin and jerked up into his cupped hands, whimpering as nothing happened. He whined loudly and then stopped, giving up with a sad grimace.  
Cas gained Dean a soft smile. "Do you want Daddy to help you, Angel?" he asked.  
Dean nodded slowly and swallowed hard in the mix of fear and excitement. "Uncle Gabe said that I should use mr. Snuggles, but I tried and it doesn't work!"  
Castiel smiled even brighter and pulled Dean up off the bed and into his arms. He sat on Dean's bed and pur Dean into his lap, gently pulling Dean's pj's and underwear down. He smirked at Dean's small cock: it was adorable and the skin was all bare and soft because he hadn't grown any pubes yet. His dick wasn't more than a tiny little prick. "It's so pretty baby. All hard..." he whispered into the back of Dean's neck and gently fondled it and Dean's tiny balls.  
The young boy shivered and thrusted up at Cas' touch, whimpering. "Why is it hard, Daddy?" He asked and tilted his head back to look up into Cas' eyes.  
Cas smiled down at him softly and murmured. "It means that you are turned on." As Castiel talked, he felt his own cock twitch.

"But... I'm not a light switch!" Dean pointed out in confusion. He bit his lower lip innocently and whimpered, whining as something was clearly happening.   
Cas smirked. "I know baby." He shushed and began to stroke Dean. He barely got anything to grab but, Cas knew his little boy and he knew how to help him.   
As Cas had expected; Dean whimpered and gasped, his hips jerking up and he tried to hold his squeals away by holding his hands over his mouth.  
The older man kissed Dean's neck softly, brushing his lips over his soft skin. "Don't hold back baby. Tell me how good it feels."  
Dean pulled away his hands and placed them over Cas' bigger hands, crying out immediately. "Feels r-r-really g-good, Daddy!" He arched up and almost fell out of Cas' lap, his hips rocking up and he whimpered, biting his bottom lip harder.  
Cas wrapped his other arm around Dean's waist to hold him closer. "Good boy," he whispered gently, rocking his hips against Dean's ass without meaning to.

Dean gasped and his eyes widened. "Dad! DADDY! Oh! Oh crap!" He squirmed, wetting himself once again. It felt good but it felt like his willy wasn't all satisfied yet. "I'm s-sorry.." He groaned, blushing from literally peeing into his father's hand.

Cas moaned, gently licking at Dean's neck. "So beautiful, baby..."  
Dean whined loudly and then began to kick with his feet, squeaking desperately as he felt like a volcano ready to burst. He tossed his head fourth and back like crazy and cried: "DADDY!"  
Cas moaned and rocked against Dean harder as he continued to stroke Dean. He knew the little boy was going to cum soon and the excitement that ran through Castiel was bigger than in a long time.

Dean began to cry and came, a mix of pee and cum leaving his tiny dick and his body trembled.   
Cas moaned and felt his dick twitch by the sight, feeling the white mess between his fingers. "Such a good boy. Look at all that. You're so messy." He moaned as he continued to rock against Dean's tight ass.  
Dean gasped desperately for air and whined loudly, whimpering. "It's... S-sticky... W-what is it, D-D-Daddy?"  
Cas moaned at the cute, innocent words. "It's cum. It's a result of your orgasm." Cas moaned and moved Dean off of him. He placed a hand over his hard cock through his robe and moaned, the other hand was brought to his lips and he licked the cum away. Dean tasted sweet.

The sweaty boy quickly moved up in Cas' lap again, searching for his warm touch.  
"Thanks for helping me, daddy.. You helped me a lot better than mr. Snuggles," Dean whispered and nuzzled into Cas' chest.  
Castiel chuckled tiredly and hummed. "You're very welcome baby." He hugged Dean close, kissing the top of his head.  
"Do you orgasm too, Daddy?" Dean asked innocently, "and who helps you? Does mr. Snuggles help you?"  
Cas smiled and shook his head. "Yes baby. Daddy orgasms. I help myself," he said, trying to explain it as easy as possible.

 

The young boy nodded and then tilted his head to look up into Cas' eyes, blue meeting green.   
"You can borrow mr. Snuggles if you want." He thought for a minute and then smiled as he said what Cas has said; "don't hold back. Let me know how good it feels." He blushed lightly at the words.  
Cas laughed sweetly and patted Dean's soft blonde hair. "I don't need Mr. Snuggles, angel." he said with a smile.  
Dean nodded and then yawned, stretching his arms. He had school tomorrow, and although he didn't want to think about it he knew for a fact that he'd have to get up early in the morning.  
Cas lifted Dean down into bed. "Okay. Bed time. And this time: sleep, mister." he said strictly but softly, knowing that Dean was waaaaay to weak and exhausted for talking back.  
Cas was right, and the little boy nodded and yawned again, wrapping his arms around himself. "Okay.."  
Castiel tucked him in and kissed his head for the second time that night. "Good night, my Angel."  
"Night, Daddy.. Love you..." Dean whispered and immediately fell asleep, his head resting heavily on his soft pillow.


	3. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gets in trouble with a killer. Part one!

WARNING:  
Dom!Dean  
Bottom!Cas  
Rape  
Kidnapped  
Serialkiller

Cold. That's the first thing that came to Cas mind. He whimpered and opened his eyes slowly, his throat hurting.   
He could barely see anything through the dark and he tried to ask himself out loud what was going on when he realized he couldn't. He got a tie (his own tie he realized later on) tied tightly around his mouth to prevent him from talking. The 15 year old was on his way to reach and untie it but then felt hard chains around his wrists that were attached to the roof.   
He looked up and saw the chain shine through the dark and his eyes teared up in confusion. Cold.. He thought again and looked down. He was only wearing his old worn out jeans - someone had removed his shoes, socks and T shirt. His heart pounded so fast he could hear it in his head and shivered in cold sweat.   
Dean Winchester - a notorious serial killer in the state of Kansas - had just caught his latest victim; Castiel Novak. He had had his eye on the handsome teen for a while and now he finally had him.   
He grinned as he checked the camera on his laptop and saw Castiel was awake and moving. Time for a little fun. Dean made his way down to his cellar, which was soundproof so no one could hear the screams of his victims as he tortured them. He unlocked the large cellar door and slipped inside, keeping the room in darkness.

Castiel heard something and whimpered, just a little light sipping in. He pulled on the chains again and sniffled slightly. He had heard of the killer, a man who were kidnapping people only to dump their torn and trashed bodies into rivers or in a fire that the police later found. Cas hoped that this was just a big mean prank. Maybe a social experiment? Was it his brothers that had done this?   
He knew it was just bullshit, this could only be the worst option.  
Dean had good vision in the dark and could see Castiel clearly panicking. He couldn't say much though, as he was gagged tight and chained to the ceiling. Dean walked round the side of the room to his steel trolley where he kept his favourite instruments of torture. He wheeled the trolley over beside Castiel and stood in front of him, large and intimidating with an evil smirk on his lips. "Awake at last Cassie boy?" He taunted softly.  
The young boy froze and squinted his eyes to try and see who it was talking to him. He pulled on the chains again and saw something silver and shining coming towards him, his heart pounding harder and he winced loudly. "Wlath the fack..." He sniffled and pulled away as far as possible.

"Tsk tsk tsk, naughty language, baby." Dean tutted and shook his head, twirling his favourite knife around in his hands. "Maybe I'll cut out your pretty pink tongue so you can't utter such filth." He chuckled darkly again, only half joking. He hadn't cut a tongue out before but he imagined it would be thrilling.  
Cas whimpered and looked around frantically and threw his head back, pulling on the chains harshly and he felt how the chains cut into his wrists. He whimpered and teared up.   
"NO! No! No please, please l-let me go!"  
Dean laughed a little manically, watching his victim struggle helplessly. "Aw you're cute, but you'll never escape...not alive at least." He chuckled and ran his finger along the blades edge. He loved the sound of castiels begging through the gag. "Mm you're a pretty thing aren't you?"   
Dean tilted his head, noticing for the first time how truly beautiful Castiel was. Like an angel. Dean snorted internally.   
If Castiel was an angel then he was definitely the devil.

Cas felt tears drop down his cheeks and he winced loudly, like a sad dog that's howling and whining to go out. He shivered and felt his bladder emptying itself, his briefs getting soaking wet and he hung his head.   
"P-pleashe... I glive you whlatever you want!" He squirmed through the gag, his fists clenching and his nails dug into his palms.  
"I don't want anything of yours - I want you, cut up into little pieces..,or maybe my cock in your ass?" Dean changed his mind, grinning sadistically. He loved pounding teen meat and Castiel was fuckable and gorgeous. Dean wondered if anyone had popped his ass cherry yet. "You ever been fucked up the ass cutie?" Dean snickered and ran his hand down castiels bare chest, pinching his nipples tightly.  
Cas tensed up and squeaking loudly as the man touched him. This just definitely be the serial killer from the news paper. He cried out.   
"Oh mly God... P-pleashe pleashe pleashe pleashe..." He sniffled shakily and his chest moved quickly, his hands grabbing at the chains.   
So this was the famous 'Demon'?   
The one who cut open his victims, his prays.  
Dean hummed as he trailed his hand down further, ignoring Castiels pathetic little pleas. He felt wetness on Castiels jeans and the stench of piss. "Aw, did my little baby piss himself? Poor naughty thing." Dean scolded tauntingly, bringing his other hand up with the knife to drag it lightly along one of Castiel's hard nipples. He didn't break the skin, he just wanted to scare him.  
Cas flinched and bit down on the tie harder, squirming out in terror. He arched his back violently and sniffled: "p-Pleashe! Pl-pleashe!"   
Cas opened his eyes and could finally see a little of the man's face, and it shocked him that the first thought that hit him were 'gorgeous fallen angel'. His teary eyes widened and Castiel looked down at the knife the killer was holding. He shook his head pleadingly and took a step back to get away from the cold steel.  
Dean gazed at Castiel for a moment, grinning at him.   
"Such a bad boy, guess I'll really have to cut out your tongue, huh?" He teased, coming closer and grabbing Castiel's hair, yanking his head back. He laughed at how weak and vulnerable he was.

Cas shook his head quickly, wincing as the man held his hair so tightly that he thought he'd rip it off.   
"N-no!" He squeaked and looked at Dean, his body trembling with horror and he felt how he was close to wet himself again.  
"Maybe I'll just shred your vocal chords instead, then you won't be able to make a single sound..." Dean whispered and pressed the blade to Castiel's throat, loving his whimpers. He had to admit he would rather fuck Cas' tight hole than kill him....it would be a shame to slice up such a pretty young fucktoy.  
Cas breathed shakily, barely being able to swallow. He made himself ready to feel the steel go through his thin skin, feeling the blood run out off him, and maybe feel how the man punctured his lung. He closed his eyes tightly, tears strolling down like a waterfall and Saliv dropped to his bare chest, his body shaking. He wet himself a second time and sniffled. Suddenly, Dean slipped the blade away from Castiel's throat and flung it to the floor with a loud clatter before ripping the gag from his mouth and plunging his tongue between Castiel's lips.   
He moaned at the taste of him and groped his soaking crotch with one hand, gripping his throat with the other.

Castiel gasped in shock, letting the man do whatever he wanted as long as he didn't hold the blade against him. He squirmed and tensed up, unwillingly hardening beneath Dean's rough touch. He had never been fucked before, but rather that than getting sliced like a piece of bread.  
Dean felt him harden under his hands and chuckled into his mouth, kissing him viscously. He nipped at his lower lip and invaded his mouth with his tongue, choking him a little.   
He liked to be rough.   
He tore open Castiel's jeans and reached into his boxers to cup his teenage balls, feeling how heavy they were. "Such a pretty fuckpet." Dean breathed, "you wanna be fucked baby?" He asked between his moans, nibbling at his earlobe now harshly.  
Cas choke out a whimper and tossed his head back. "J-just don't k-k-kill me..." He sniffled, still crying lightly although he was hard as hell and moaned. He looked up at the man and shivered, feeling how he touched his dick and balls.

"Hmm... killing you does sound tempting..." Dean chuckled darkly and licked Castiel's salty tears off his cheeks, moaning at the taste. "But fucking your virgin asshole sounds better," He grinned and slapped Castiel's ass with his hand, his cock hardening at the thought of the tight ring of teen muscle gripping his cock. "Mm, bet you moan like a little whore." He whispered into Cas' ear, biting his sweet spot just below it with his teeth.  
Cas flinched as he got slapped and he blushed, not used to anything like that. He felt Dean's teeth against his flesh and then rolled his eyes back, shrieking in pleasure and he arched up, wincing. "Oh G-G-God...." He groaned out, blushing when he couldn't control it. His lower lip shivered and he tugged on the chains tightly. "P-please f-fuck me, I don't c-c-care just d-don't k-kill me, please..." He sniffled out and shook his head, his dick standing up against his belly button.  
"Such a needy slut." Dean whispered and unbuttoned his own jeans, pulling out his large, erect cock and moving behind Castiel. He stroked it between Castiel's asscheeks, getting it even harder. "Gonna pump you so full of seed that you'll be shitting it out for weeks." Dean said huskily, kicking Castiel's legs apart with his knees. "Don't want you coming all over my floor," Dean chuckled and slipped a cock ring onto Cas' hard cock, making sure it was tight around the top of his balls. "If you're a good boy then, after you've sucked me off later, I'll let you come."  
The young boy winced as Dean kicked his shaking legs apart, his dick straining hard and pulsing in the air and he shivered, biting his lip so he wouldn't cry out loud. Cas gasped as Dean slipped on the ring and his dick strained harder as if to protest. His eyes widened in shock and he looked down at it before looking over his shoulder, not daring to protest.


	4. Kidnapped #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's torture has just begun.  
> Part two.

WARNING:   
Dom!Dean   
Bottom!Cas   
Rape   
Torture 

Dean spread Castiel's asscheeks with his hands and licked a stripe over his puckered hole. He tasted fresh and sweet and young and Dean moaned. He pushed one finger against the wet hole and spat on it, pushing it through the tight muscle.   
He pumped his finger a few times, loosening the asshole and brushing over the little nub deep inside castiels asshole. He reached for his bottle of lube and squirted a generous amount onto his cock, smearing it around liberally.   
"Let's get you stretched out baby, you're gonna love it," Dean chuckled and pressed the tip of his cock against the quivering hole. He loved ripping them open while they were virgins, they always whimpered but eventually were so desperate for cock they drooled for it.  
Cas froze and gritted his teeth as Dean plunge a finger into him, getting moments of shivers when Dean brushed over his prostate.   
Cas was gay, and had heard that it felt amazing getting fucked, but he hadn't pictured it like this.  
Hearing Dean talk behind him and feeling his cold sticky erection between his asscheeks made Cas wince.   
"W-what... A-are you... Al-already? B-but I'm not r-ready!" Cas whimpered in fear, trying to look at Dean and he sniffled out, "you're gonna tear me! Y-you're gon-gonna te-te-tear me!"   
He whimpered and trembled, new tears rolling down his chin and he squirmed as he felt the killer's massive head prob at his tight and never before entered hole.  
Dean chuckled. "Yep, you're gonna take my cock - just count yourself lucky I didn't fuck you dry." Dean teased, reaching round to cup Castiel's swollen balls, "relax," he ordered and began pushing himself into the tight hole slowly, wanting to savour every delicious clench. "Mm... fuck," he cursed and slapped Castiel's ass when his hole clamped and wouldn't stretch any further. He pushed deeper, moaning and rotating his hips.

Cas gasped and writhed, wincing loudly as he felt the huge limb force its way into him, his hole clenching in confusion of getting filled so rawly.   
He tossed his head back and sniffled out: "n-no... A-aow... Aow..."   
He winced and moved his hips away to try and escape the pain that rushed through him.  
Dean bottomed out and gripped Castiel's throat, roughly nipping at his ear. "Mm, fuck you're a tight little whore." He moaned and pulled out a little only to slam back into Cas, loving how the muscle gripped his shaft and sucked him in. Wet slapping sounds emitted from Castiel's asshole as Dean smacked into him, creating a rhythm.  
Cas sniffled and tried to breathe but it was hard with Dean's hard hand around his throat, his eyes rolling back and he pulled on the chains again, growling out shakily: "a-aow.. Aow fuck..."   
He gritted his teeth, squealing in pain as he felt Dean slam into him, his channel clenching around Dean's cock that fucked him so hard and rough. He felt Dean's balls slap against his own and his cock ached so bad that it almost took away the pain from Dean penetrating him. His cockhead were in a purple shade and his balls were almost blue.  
Dean let out a snarl and panted. "Fuck yes you little slut," he growled and pounded the teen harder, gripping his hips tightly. He felt the muscles clench around him, milking his cock. "Mm... yes." He hissed as he pumped his cum into the shivering asshole, loving the wet slapping sound it made as it sloshed into castiels belly. "Good whore," Dean praised with a small groan and slapped his ass again, leaving a handprint.

Cas flinched at the slap, gagging on his own saliva and he winced, closing his eyes tightly as he felt Dean paint his insides white.   
As soon as Dean pulled out, the hot liquid run out Cas' ass and down his thighs. The young boy gasped shakily for air, his body shivering in cold sweat and pain and he felt as if he'd pass out.  
Dean let his cock drip heavily with lube and fluids from the boys ass. He chuckled and walked round to face him again, pulling his chin towards him for a quick kiss. "Let's untie you so you can get ready to suck me off.." Dean gripped Castiel's purple cock and grinned evilly. He loved watching the boys cock turn blue with want. "You wanna cum, baby?" He asked as he unclipped the chains and let his new slave drop to the floor. Not even expecting an answer right now, Dean went over to a comfy plush sofa in the corner of the room and sat down, beckoning Castiel with his finger. "Crawl slave, I want you to come here." He ordered.  
Cas coughed harshly as he fell to the ground, not having any powers left to catch himself. He shivered and looked up at Dean, his eyes clouded with tears. He dropped his head to the cold hard ground before he got up on his shaking knees and hands, hiccuping quietly in fear and shock.   
He just wanted to sleep and wake up in a warm bed. His lower lip shivered and he stilled himself a few meters away from the killer. He looked down and felt the urge to vomit.

"If you don't get your pretty ass over here and suck my cock like a good whore then I'll have to punish you - And trust me I can think of many ways to hurt that little asshole worse than a fucking," Dean smirked and leaned back, waiting for his blowjob.  
Cas cracked down and sniffled as he moved over hesitantly, shivering as he licked a stripe up Dean's dick. Cas gagged at the taste of himself and Dean's cum and he sniffled: "please... Please m-man I... I...." Castiel sank to the ground further, tears dropping to the cold dirty floor and his dull nails scraped against it, his fingertips bleeding from it.  
"Suck me whore, or do you wanna be punished?" Dean snarled and grabbed Cas' dark brown hair, pushing his mouth towards his cock. The teen winced and gritted his teeth before he opened his mouth and got pushed down onto Dean's cock, his limb filling every inch of Cas' mouth.  
"Good boy..." Dean moaned and allowed Castiel to clean his cock without his hand in his hair. "Do you want to come?" He asked with a wicked grin.  
Cas sniffled and frowned, looking up at Dean tearyeyed and still with his mouth stretched around Dean's limb. He nodded slowly and blushed in shame.  
Dean chuckled. "Well then, climb up here." He ordered and patted his lap, wanting Cas to crawl up onto him. He reached for the young boys cock and fingered the cock ring. "Your poor little cock is so blue..." He whispered and licked Castiel's neck.  
Cas shivered and sniffled quietly as he got up slowly. Whatever this maniac wanted, as long as he didn't kill Cas. He blushed brightly in humiliation and winced loudly as he sat down, his hole hurting as he felt any friction around it. He bowed his head and breathed with a shiver. Dean grabbed Castiel's ass to steady him on his lap and tugged the cock ring, pulling it off and relieving Castiel's cock. He watched the bruised cock twitch and smiled cynically.   
Cas winced again and closed his eyes tightly, squeezing his own leg as he spilled his seed lazily, as if his cock sighed in relief and let it out.   
"Good, see I told you you liked it..." Dean smirked and gathered up some of the white sticky mess with his fingers and tasted it, moaning at the flavour. He had missed having a pet slave. "Taste yourself," Dean murmured wickedly and offered some of the substance to Castiel with his fingers.  
Cas looked at the finger that moved around his slit and then slowly turned slowly to look at Dean.   
He were exhausted, he almost wished he had choose to die...   
Cas opened his mouth just enough for Dean to stick his finger in his mouth.  
"Tired baby?" Dean chuckled and let Castiel suckle his fingers.   
He had grown quite fond of him and wasn't completely heartless - he knew he needed to sleep.   
"Cmon," he ordered him and stood up, heading for the door that led to his bedroom from the cellar. He would normally leave a slave in the cellar but he wanted to test Castiel out to see if he was a suitable bed slave.


	5. Kidnapped (the end)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part of 'kidnapped'.

WARNING:   
Dom!Dean   
Bottom!Cas   
Prisoner   
Non-con

    Castiel looked at him in confusion and stood up, limping after Dean with his sore and pained ass. He covered his crotch with his hands and looked down as more tears wanted to fall down.   
He followed the man out, whimpering as it turned from cold to warm when he walked from the chamber.   
Cas squinted his eyes at the intense light and trembled, looking around in confusion. He barely saw anything, his vision blurry from exhaustion.  
Dean saw Castiel was about to faint and caught him with a laugh.   
"Steady, so eager to have me again so soon?" Dean teased, pressing a kiss to Castiel's lips and picked him up bridal style. Dean moved to his bedroom, carrying Cas the whole way over to the bed. He set Cas down. pulled out two vitamin tablets and a bottle of water and handed them to Cas. "Here, gonna need your strength tomorrow because you're gonna help me..." Dean said vaguely, deciding Castiel would come on his next kill with him.   
Maybe he could even be his partner in crime. Dean smiled at that idea.  
Cas glanced at them, taking them slowly. If they were poison or so, he would at least get away from this.   
He swallowed them slowly and snatched the water from Dean, drinking deeply to sooth his throat. He were kinda impressed though that the man had carried him with such ease. Castiel took another shaking breathe and tilted his head to the pillow. It has to be a dream.. A horrible nightmare...   
He let another tear escape his tired but scared eyes, and he whispered weakly:   
"what's your name? I don't think your name is the same as in the news, 'Demon'..."  
Dean pulled on an old black shirt and tossed his blue band shirt at Castiel to wear as well as a pair of boxers - clean ones. Dean chuckled at the rumours. "Curious? My names Dean." He replied with a grin, studying his new sidekick and discovering he really was quite the stunner. Could be a male model if he wanted.   
Dean flopped onto the bed and put his hands behind his head, "so I gotta ask, what's a fucking adorable guy like you doing in a waste of a town like this?" Dean asked charmingly, eyebrow raised in curiosity.

Cas pulled on the boxers quickly, glad to have something warm around his sore dick and then put the too big shirt on. So... Dean was it. Dean had more visible muscles and were taller, his shirt reaching down over Cas' crotch like a small dress.   
He glanced at Dean and badly wanted to snap at him but he were still scared. Dean got the control here, and Cas wasn't ready at all to get hurt again. He just stared at Dean weakly and then looked up at the ceiling, thinking about what the hell Dean was thinking.   
And why did he need Cas strength to help him?   
Would he rape him again tomorrow?

Dean had to admit Castiel looked damn adorable in his shirt. He hadn't ever considered a relationship before, but he tilted his head and gazed at the young boy he had almost killed and wondered if he could ever love him. He doubted Castiel would ever love him, he wasn't worthy of love for what he had done over the years, so he looked away and clenched his jaw.   
"If you try and escape tonight, I will catch you and truss you up so tightly in that cellar that you won't be able to even shiver."  
Dean leaned in close, his voice threatening.   
"I'm trusting you...for now. So don't fuck up okay?" He warned, trailing a finger over Castiel's soft neck and placing a kiss to his forehead. "Good boy."  
Cas shivered and gulped loudly, his eyes tearing up as Dean called him a good boy. He felt blood rush to his dick but he ignored it and tilted his head away, whimpering as Dean's lips for the first time touched him in something that could be call softly or even lovingly way.   
The young teen closed his eyes tightly and clenched his jaw. He couldn't be serious! He couldn't seriously find this freak charming?!   
He had read about him, what he did to his victims.. He had even saved photos of them on his phone and computer because.... Because.... They looked so indescribable taken care of and it amused Castiel.  
Dean brushed Castiel's cheek when he whimpered and smirked, liking having a warm body beside him in bed. He didn't usually care for other humans, he usually wanted to gut them but this one was special. He gazed at his perfect features, his strong jawline, his tousled black hair, his white swan neck.   
Dean narrowed his eyes at all these confusing, weird emotions he felt towards this man but decided perhaps he had finally found someone to share his fantasies with and maybe even someone to help him fulfil his killings. "Get some rest, pretty boy." Dean mumbled as he turned off the light, settled his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.  
Cas shivered as the dark surrounded them and he pulled the sheets over him hesitantly. He closed his eyes to think. Yes, he had secretly admired 'The Demon' for his art, how he could spin the knife so perfectly, how he could make bodies unrealistic. He had even imagined how the killer might look like, and he had tried to understand how someone could handle a knife THAT good - damn, he had even bought a big ducking ham one time just to try it out himself. Was he a freak? Just like Dean, with the only difference that Dean was free and actually had the balls to man up and do it?   
Cas pulled on the sheets and turned away, nuzzling into the pillow as he fell asleep next to the killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! If you liked it then please comment :))


	8. Dean loves Saturday nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wondered why Dean loves Saturday's?  
> Nah me neither, until now XD  
> BUCKLE UP FOR SMUT!!!
> 
> WARNING:  
> top!Cas  
> bottom!Dean  
> Smut  
> Sex details  
> Bareback  
> Couple  
> Dom!Cas  
> Happy Au

Dean loves Saturday's.  
Especially the nights. But the whole day is just perfect: The whole day he and Cas can just chill, make breakfast together and later on take a walk in the park or go to the movies, or maybe visit Sam and Jessica.  
But between the moments of just relaxing, both Dean and Castiel tries their utmost to tease one another. Dean gets dressed in the sweatpants that hangs low and shows his hipbone, - and giving Cas a glimpse of his pink panties that Castiel _loves!_ And Cas is topless and moans as soon as he got a 'reason for it' like eating breakfast and lunch and munching on their pick up meal from the Burger place down town.

It's first when the clock has turned 7 and they've eaten their dinner, that it begins. The games. Dean passes Castiel a beer and a whiskey to himself as they talk about their weekend and even gossips a little (like how can you not talk about Crowley's new girlfriend?? She acts almost like the devil himself!)) It always starts with Dean smirking and biting his bottomlip, teasing Cas like he know his boyfriend wants to be teased.  
"You're driving me crazy...." Cas whispers before he throws himself over Dean, grabbing him hard and slamming their lips together like the hungry animal that he truly is.  
They're often able to control themselves until they've reached their bedroom, both panting and flushed and sweaty, trying their best to undress one another. Belts are unbuckled, shirts are pulled off, buttons pulled off and boxers are ruined - nothing matters but to get naked and ready in bed (the sooner the better ;) ))

Dean gets pushed to the bed, his boyfriend towering over him before Castiel wraps his masculine arms around Dean's thighs and pulls his round, perfect ass to the edge of the bed, burying his face between Dean's deliciously shaped asscheeks. It doesn't matter how much they had for dinner - Cas is always hungry to eat Dean out! His stubble scratches Dean's skin and he works his tongue around the hole that is still so very tight after all the fucking they've been doing. (Castiel ALWAYS reminds Dean about how tight and perfect and sexy Dean are.)  
"Fuck..." Dean groans huskily, tilting his head back and tugging at his rockhard cock that's glistering with pre. He feel Cas' warm, wet tongue circle his puckering, massaging the velvet skin before entering his tight channel. Dean loves being rimmed, and he knows his boyfriend loves eating him out. Dean knows he's tasting fresh and perfect - always making sure to keep himself fresh for Cas' mouth, and enemas is easy when you've done it for quite some time!  
Castiel's tongue moves in and out, wetting Dean's inner walls and making the blonde shiver with pleasure, his own cock pulsing with need. 

"Suck me baby... Need your mouth..." The brunette groans, pulling his tongue out and leaving the hole loose but needy, and the whimpers Dean gives out tells Castiel how much he needs Cas' tongue.  
Nontheless are Dean neglecting his boyfriends needs! Castiel straddles Dean's chest and carefully slaps his cock against Dean's cheek (always making sure to be careful when they're just warming up!) and Dean opens his mouth, spreading his lips widely to take Cas. He sucks his boyfriend's rockhard member into his mouth, feeling the mushroom shaped head push against the back of his throat and can even taste the small drops of precom that escapes Castiel's slit.  
Dean begins to bop his head, his lips gripping Cas' cock and sucking him in until the blonde is gagging and every time his throat clamps around Cas' cock, a wave of pleasure rushes through the brunette's body. He won't stop just because of some chocking - oh no! Dean doesn't let Cas' cock slip out until he got his nose buried in the small ball of black pubes! Dean swipes his tongue over Castiel's red and pumping head, not stopping until his boyfriend is a shivering mess above him and he can see Castiel's hip shake. 

He know Castiel is ready, and Dean spreads his legs, wrapping them around Castiel's delicate hips and carefully placing his heels against Cas' lower back. Cas grins and pulls his cock out off Dean's heat, his dick all swollen from Dean's blowjob, and it has grown from its 7 inches to impressive 11. Dean likes it big.  
Cas moves back to lie over Dean, his hands on either side of Dean's head as he places sloppy, warm kisses over Dean's neck, ear and collarbone, whispering:  
"You want a condom tonight?"

Dean shakes his head. "Not tonight..."  
There's nights when Dean wants a condom, already lubed condom, with strawberry flavor, or apple, and he wants Cas to fuck him and feel the rubber massage his insides.  
Then there are nights like these, when Deab needs to feel Castiel's wet flesh move in and out of his channel, having his boyfriend pop his head in and out of his hole just to watch the ring of muscles tightening - so he can stretch him out again! He likes to feel Cas' warm cum fill his insides, warming him up from the inside and making Dean feel as if he's gonna explode. But before he can explode, Cas pulls out, his dick leaving Dean's hole with a small, almost fart-like noise, and Dean feels the liquid lazily drip from his wrecked entrance, warming his asscheeks and his thighs.

Castiel understands and nods before he pecks his fingertips against the sensitive but relaxed hole, dipping his fingers just a few times to make sure his boyfriend is open enough. He has always been anxious about Dean not being stretched enough or not being wet enough. This is all about pleasure.   
But Dean is wet, oh god is he wet?! He's soaked in sweat and precum, Cas' saliva dripping from his hole that clenches and opens up with each rough gasp.   
Cas moves his hips closer, settling in Dean's grasp and the blonde wraps his arms like a needy monkey around Cas' neck, his fingers tugging at the brown, soft hair while he feels Castiel slowly pushing in. He is incredibly big, his head being the hardest part to get inside through the puckering. Dean's insides is all open and needy, and his hole clamps just ever so slightly before it simply sucks Castiel in and sucks him like Dean's mouth.   
Cas almost loses it, his hips shaking as Dean tugs at his bare cock and his warm walls clamps softly around him, and Castiel /knows/ his cock were meant to fit in Dean's eager hole. 

As soon as Cas has settled he grips the bedsheets on either side of Dean's head, closing his blue orbs to concentrate on not coming yet as he rolls his hips in and out. Being so moisturized by Castiel's tongue and saliva, a loud, wet noise is heard each time Cas moves back in. The brunette takes his time, not wanna rush this moment. He want both him and Dean to enjoy! And Dean enjoys it big time.  
He growls like a slut, scratches Cas' back until his dull nails leaves red marks down to Castiel's lowerback (almost like whip marks... XD) 

"Such a w-whore for my asshole..." Dean pants, his eyes following Cas as he moves in and out of his boyfriend, thrusting back in until he's balls deep and his pubes tickles Dean's balls.   
The soft bundle inside of Dean craves for more, and Cas will give it to him.   
Castiel is truly a whore for Dean's butt! As soon as his boyfriend sticks his ass out or even has his ass pressing close to Cas, the brunette lose control and wants to fuck Dean as good as he can manage.

Castiel pulls out and slams back in, his heavy balls slapping Dean's round and delicious asscheeks each time, and Dean squirms, tossing his head back to his fluffy pillow while he hear Castiel cry in satisfaction. Dean screams nonsense, which means Cas found his golden spot, and the screams his lover makes only make Castiel go faster and deeper.  
The brunette loves pounding into Dean, feeling his raw inner walls suck on him like a child sucking a lolly and Castiel leans down, grabbing Dean's bottomlip and begins to nibble and suck on it, making it more pink and plump than ever before. His hips continues to slam back and fourth, their bodies vibrating against each other and their meat smacking together so hard it echoes through the house.   
"FUCK- I'm cumming!"  
Cas' squeals, letting go off Dean's mouth to turn all his focus to Dean's hole, his length swelling with the heavy load and he feel Dean tightening as his boyfriend squirts - oh fuck yes he IS squirting. 

 

*

Next morning, when Dean goes to get the morning paper, he meets Charlie on the other side of the small fence that keeps their gardens and houses separate. Charlie's a nice little lady, always fun to talk to.   
As Dean bends over to pick up the newspaper, he hear Charlie giggle:  
"Your windows were open - I heard EVERYTHING. And trust me, everyone in this neighborhood heard!"  
But Dean's not ashamed. They live in a good part of the city, and the neighbors who matters to him and Cas is nice to them and accepts their lifestyle. And Dean isn't ashamed of being heard making love to the person that he loves more than anything.   
And then Charlie adds:  
"Someone even called the police to come and make sure no one was being hurt or so, and they heard you guys too! They thought it was hysterical!"

And maybe it was hysterical, and Dean couldn't help but laugh. Because he was happy. And he was living a good life, with a great boyfriend, in a nice neighborhood, and it wouldn't change in a very very VERY long time.

"Tell them to come back next Saturday then," Dean winked at Charlie and chuckled as he picked up his news paper and turned to walk back inside were his boyfriend was just about to make them breakfast.


	10. Bathtime/Daddy's begging baby boy #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter from my wattpad story Daddy's begging little boy!  
> –---------------
> 
> Cas is having a bath and daddy decides to join him

Castiel looked up with big blue eyes as his daddy entered the bathroom, his hands moving over the bubbles on the surface of the medium warm water. Dean had only been away for a few seconds to go and get Cas' special blue towel, but Cas still felt as if Dean had been away for a week at least!  
Dean smiled and kneeled by the bathtub, having his chest bare as he knew that his little baby could be naughty and splash water on him.   
"Are you excited for this weekend?" Dean teased and reached a hand over to stroke one of Cas' chubby, pink baby cheeks. Castiel nodded in response and played with his boat in the water, making it go fast and go into circles.   
Of course he were exited! In three days he'd be 5. His whole family would come to have cake and give him presents! Sam, Gabriel and their daughter Jess, Jo, Ellen, Ash, Bobby, Kevin, Charlie, Anna, Gadreel and Meg would all come. 

Dean moved his hand to Cas' belly and tickled it gently before he sighed with a smile.   
"Would you mind if daddy joins you?" He asked softly and began to unbutton his pants as he knew his little boy never had problems with his daddy joining him in the bath, or in the bed for that matter.   
Cas smiled at Dean and scooted away to let his daddy fit in. He was used to this now, and he liked it.   
"Are you gonna do that thing again? That secret thing?" He asked innocently and put his boat on the edge of the tub. 

His daddy nodded and pulled off his pants and boxer briefs, standing completely naked in front of his little son and his cock were already so hard. He carefully seated himself in the tub and wrapped his arms around Cas' body, pulling the baby up in his lap and kissing his wet forehead.   
"Would you like that? Having your butt stuffed with daddy?" Dean teased and kissed Cas' again, gently carding his fingers through his son's wet hair.  
Castiel giggled and nodded, leaning back against his daddy's strong, warm chest and stomach.  
Dean murmured and moved one hand down to Cas' round asscheeks, spreading them and rubbing a finger over the tight ring of muscle. It was still loose from the prevent night, and the water made it easier to push in. Dean felt Cas shudder in his lap and he grinned.

Castiel's thighs trembled slightly as daddy's finger moved into his boyhole, gently massaging his inner walls, and his hole let out a dull little noise as the finger was pulled all the way out just to be inserted in again. Cas heard Dean chuckle softly and felt how his daddy began to thrust his finger into Castiel's hole again, in and out and in and out, faster and faster - until it slid in without any resistance. Cas bit his bottomlip as his willy began to twist and tremble and thrust up against his stomach and he couldn't hold back a loud whine.  
Dean stopped and giggled as he saw his baby's erected little prick and he hummed, thrusting two fingers into Cas' ass.  
"Look how much you like it..." He whispered and used only his two fingertips to stimulate the clenching hole. When it finally relaxed and adjusted, Dean pushed his fingers in and out, scissoring them gently while his baby began to wriggle. It didn't matter how much Dean told him not to do that or how much Dean tried to keep Cas still: Castiel always wriggled and pushed away when Dean added the second finger. Cas had told him that it felt as if he would explode, and even when Dean assured him he wouldn't explode, Cas didn't stop. Dean had gotten used to his son's wriggling now, and watched in amusement as his baby moved from side to side weakly and trying to stimulate his small cock.

Dean added a third finger and moved them in and out slowly but firmly, poking around Cas' golden spot to tell his son it was time for the fun soon. Castiel tilted his head back and let out such a fragile and needy gasp that Dean began to leak, his cock rockhard and his mushroom head leaking of pre. Dean moved one hand to gently fondle Cas' balls and rub his tiny shaft a little as a reward before he pulled his fingers out from the boy's hole. He wrapped his arms around Cas' thighs, pulling his small body up closer and pressing him to his chest while spreading Castiel's legs.  
"Now, be still baby...." Dean murmured, just like he did every time they had these special moments, and Cas nodded with a small whimper before he felt Dean's head poke at his now gaping hole. Dean gently thrusted his hips up, feeling around with his tip before he found the treasure and gently thrusted in. Castiel squealed loudly as he got filled, his abdomen and butt swelling up and he could even see a small bulge below his belly button from Dean's head. It didn't hurt so much any longer, as he was penetrated by fingers and tongues and cocks on a regular basis. 

Dean groaned in relief as he finally felt Cas' tight hole tug at his cock and suck him in, like a proper little slut, and Dean gripped Cas' chubby thighs before he began to pull out again, just to thrust back in and repeat. He chuckled as Castiel squirmed each time he thrusted in, the water splashing around their moving bodies and his son's tiny hands clinging onto Dean's arms desperately.   
"That a boy," Dean nodded softly and felt sweat run down his back. He would have to shower himself and Cas to clean them off properly after this!   
Cas' face were red from frustration, his prick hard as ever and it spilled the white thing that daddy used to call 'cum' all over Cas' tummy. His breathe were uneven as he squealed and gasped at the same time and Dean's balls slapped his asscheeks gently as Dean increased speed. 

"DADDY! DADDY!" Cas cried and Dean knew he would cum just by Cas' cute pleads. Castiel felt daddy frown and how something wet and warm was spreading inside of him, filling his butt and bowels and covering his satisfied prostate. Dean shivered slightly from cunning and gasped for air, licking his dry lips to wet them and he lifted Cas up a little higher, with his arms around his baby's thighs, and pulled out. He glanced over Cas' shoulder to have a look at his baby's hole, and the sight was glorious. Castiel were wrecked like always, his hole gaping between his trembling legs and white cum running out off him and into the tub like whipped cream. Castiel's belly were painted in his own white sperm and Dean patted his son's head gently, kissing his blushing cheek.

"You're so perfect, you know that?" He murmured and kissed Cas' again.


	11. The toy! / Daddy's begging baby boy #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of my wattpad story Daddy's begging little boy.   
> –--------------  
> Cas gets an early birthday surprise!

Cas ran around quickly and giggled loudly, clapping his hands as Dean made the last small decorations on Cas' birthday cake. It was a chocolate covered piece of art and Dean had to push Castiel away so he wouldn't devour the dough. Dean smiled at his baby as Castiel jumped up and down happily, clearly excited for his birthday that would be the very next day. Dean set the cake in the fridge with plastic covering the masterpiece before he picked Cas up and swung him around softly.  
"Are you happy, baby?" He asked softly and kissed Cas' nose. As long as Castiel was happy, then Dean was happy.  
Cas nodded and kissed Dean's nose as well, his cheeks heating up just ever so adorably and Dean knew that if there was something he would always remember, it would be Cas' blushes.

"Daddy? You said you wanted to show me something today?" The little boy asked curiously and wrapped his arms around his daddy's neck.   
Dean grinned and nodded, kissing his baby's neck gently before moving to carry his baby up to his room, setting him down gently in his soft bed and rubbing his hands over Cas' chubby thighs.  
"Daddy thought that maybe you would like to try something..." He murmured softly and kept an eye on his baby to be sure that he wasn't scared. Cas got nothing to be scared for - Dean could never hurt his baby. Ever! The little boy nodded and smiled, innocent and happily unknown of what was happening between him and his daddy. Dean hummed and walked over to Cas' closet, looking through it before he smiled and pulled out a pair of lacy pink panties with diamonds written across the bum: 'Daddy's.' Inside of it was a buzzer that would press against his baby's smooth, hairless ballsac and would work him up. In that way, Dean could keep his baby on edge, and instead of him touching Cas to make the boy ask if daddy wanted to do the secret thing, Cas would be the one to take the first step and hopefully even beg Dean for release. Daddy's little baby couldn't fix his problem by himself, oh no. 

"Isn't these cute?" He asked and turned back to Cas who was sitting obediently and waiting. Dean smiled as his adorable little boy nodded in agreement and immediately pulled his blue panties off to get dressed in those pink ones that his daddy held up.   
Dean helped Cas to pull them over his legs and bum, making sure they were sitting properly (and that the vibrator was placed correctly) before he stepped away.  
"Hmm.. Twirl for me baby..." He pleaded and moved his finger in a circle to tell Cas further what he wanted him to do.   
The little boy slid down from the comfy bed and twirled around like a little princess, giggling as Dean smiled at him and the boy even bit his lowerlip innocently, because he remembered daddy telling him that he was extra cute when he did that! Dean moaned by the sight and nodded.   
"Like a little princess," he grinned and kneeled down to pick Cas up in his arms, holding him close and nuzzling his neck.  
"Or a prince!" Cas corrected with a giggle and immediately clasped his arms around his daddy.


	12. Nightmares /Daddy's begging baby boy #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter of my wattpad story Daddy's begging little boy.  
> –---------------  
> Castiel, just like many other kids, has a bad night and who can help him better than Daddy?

Castiel woke up in the middle of the night with a small cry and looked down. His pajamas were soaked with pee and his pillow wet from sweat and tears. The little boy gulped and knew that he had to go and confess this very immature act to his daddy and Cas cluthed his stuffed teddybear as he slid out of bed and walked right across the hall to his daddy. Dean was sleeping on his back, his hands thrown around and his legs spread open in a comfortable position, his bedsheets hanging just above his hips and covering his crotch.  
Cas gently poked at Dean's muscular bicep and Dean's green eyes opened up almost immediately. He yawned and glanced quickly at the clock. It was 3 in the morning! Dean looked back down at his small baby and said softly; "baby, it's too early, I can't celebrate you already..." 

Cas whined quietly and poked at Dean again, wanting him to noticing what had happen. He watched his daddy eye him before nodding and getting up.   
"Come on then," Dean said and took Cas' small hand as they made their way to the bathroom and Dean helped Cas strip. "Was it a nightmare?" He asked, wanting to investigate why his five year old son had wet himself.   
Cas nodded with a small, embarrassed hum and he whispered; "there was monsters... They were coming to e-eat me..." The young boy clutched his bear tighter but had to let go of it as his daddy helped him into the bath and began to wipe his thighs and bum and willy.   
"That was very mean of them," Dean nodded and moved the wet wash cloths between Cas' legs. "But you know what to do if any monster tries to eat you?" He asked firmly and looked up into his baby's blue innocent eyes.

Castiel nodded slowly and mumbled: "I'll tell them to go away or Daddy will rip their lungs out..."  
Dean smiled and nodded in approval, finishing cleaning Cas and he helped him out of the tub and lifted him up on the nursery table. "Do you think you need a diaper tonight?" He asked and rubbed Cas' arms softly, knowing too well that if Cas had bad nightmares he could wet himself again and again.   
The boy shook his head and reached his arms out for Dean, needy and tired. "Sleep with daddy..." He mumbled, almost more asleep than awake, and Dean smirked.   
He picked Cas up and happily carried his tired boy back to his room, setting Cas in his big kingsized bed and laying down next to him. Dean pulled Cas to his chest and draped a strong, protective arm around his son as he watched his snore sleepily. Dean closed his eyes and fell asleep with a smile on his face.   
Hopefully there wouldn't be any more nightmares tonight.


	13. What pregnant Leviathans needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does pregnant leviathans need?  
> WARNING: bloodkink

"D-Dean.. It feels... Dean.." Cas gasped and whined loudly, trying to pull the man away, "it's not good for the child.. I need my.. My.." Castiel arched up. 

It was a casual Saturday night that he spent on the couch, his beautiful demon was tracing his soft fingers over his swollen gut just to try and feel the baby's tiny and weak motions.  
Cas were in seventh month and that meant five things; hormones, rest, less killing, more tears and a lot of candy! He were drenching himself in chocolate and honey and it would take time to lose the extra weight after the baby was born.   
Dean didn't seem to care though.   
After he got home he quickly kissed Cas and pulled out his blade, cutting Cas' shoulder gently and began to suck the sweet blood from him.   
Of course, it felt good to have Dean's lips on him, but Cas' fatherly instincts took over easily.  
"D-Dean! Please! Think about the child!"  
"It's okay... I'll just take a little.." Dean smiled and his eyes shifted to black for a minimum second before they changed back to emerald green. 

He sucked harder, gaining groans from Castiel and he smirked, gently squeezing his stomach and chest, lowering his hand to Cas' thigh and he rubbed him gently.  
"Don't you wanna have some fun?" He teased gently and squeezed his obvious erection.  
As he knew would happen, Cas quickly snapped and pushed Dean to the couch, straddling him as he grinned, eagerly leaning down and sucking Dean's skin into his mouth. Leaving a purple hickey, he mumbled: "this is gonna be so much fun.." He placed an hand on his stomach and smiled softly, "just be careful with my stomach, alright.."


	14. Tied up, blindfolded and tits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:   
> Angel Cas  
> Shemale Dean  
> Mutant

Dean couldn't remember what had happen when he woke up. He had just gotten home from grocery shopping and something had knocked him out - thankfully without giving him a lasting headache.   
It was all black and he tried to see but soon understood that he was blindfolded. He couldn't move his arms either, and he called out in the dark. "Cas?" Fear crept through his body as he thought about what could've happen. What if some demons had managed to get in and kidnap Cas... Or worse...   
He tugged on the bonds hard, feeling how they cut into his soft flesh and he growled. "Cas?!" He growled out and heard a dark sadistic chuckle from somewhere in the house.   
"Don't worry baby... I'm here..."   
Dean sighed in relief as he recognized Cas' voice and he stilled his arms, biting his bottom lip. He knew Castiel were a kinky son of a bitch but this took time it certainly were something else.  
"Cas, why am I tied up? Take this blindfold off me.." He mumbled and shivered as he felt one single finger brush over his plump lips.  
"Ssh, baby, or I'll gag you... You're tied because I want you tied..." Cas whispered softly and dragged his finger up to Dean's hair, tugging on it.  
"Cas.." Dean groaned and whined, trying to sense were Castiel were standing.  
"Hush!" Cas grunted and Dean winced as he got spanked one time hard. Cas' spanks were brutal, using all his angel power that he had to use to slap Dean into submission, the hunter not giving in too easy. 

After a few months of their funny games, Cas had finally put Dean into his place and his Hunter knew exactly how to end up in this situations, and how to make it up to Cas. 

"I found your magazines.... Didn't hide them too well.." Cas mumbled, his voice soft as fur but Dean could hear the sharp tone that was hidden behind it.  
He remembered his latest number on Busty Asian Beauties and bit his bottomlip. So Cas had found them?... He gasped as he felt Cas tug at his shirt and simply ripped it off of him, uncovering his muscular chest.   
"Am I not good enough for you?" Cas asked coldly and dragged his finger down Dean's chest, circling one nipple, "would you rather have a girl? A busty girl?"   
"It's not that..." Dean muttered and tensed up lightly, his nipples being his sensitive spot.  
"What is it then?" Cas asked curiously. Beneath the anger he were serious, wanting to know what Dean liked and disliked. He wanted Dean to enjoy this as much as him and if it meant turning himself into a girl then so be it.  
"It's... It's just... That... Um..." Dean mumbled awkwardly and squeezed his eyes shut behind the blindfold.  
"Sometimes... I'd like to know how it would feel to have breast..."   
Cas smirked widely. He tweaked Dean's nipple and gently tapped the sensitive nub, humming as Dean wriggled in approval.  
"So... You'd like to have titties, huh?"  
Dean flushed a bright shade of pink and nodded slowly, swallowing hard. Would Cas find him disgusting? Crazy? The idea was kinda messed up, but Dean couldn't help it. He had always seen women in bars with huge breasts and they had always loved when he had rubbed their tits. Did it really feel that good?

"Sounds like a plan..." Cas murmured and placed his hands over Dean's nipples, squeezing his chest gently as he leaned up to kiss Dean's cheek and lips slowly.   
Dean gasped as he felt his skin adjust and how something grew underneath it. He tossed his head back; "oh fuck... What's h-happening...?"  
Cas chuckled against Dean's lips and squeezed him harder, smirking as he was suddenly squeezing two breasts. Dean's tits were beautiful; big and swollen with pink hard nipples.  
He gently rubbed his nipples and then slapped Dean's left boob, smirking as it bounced lightly.   
"Looks so hot in your new tits.." The angel murmured and Dean blushed. He wanted to see but he knew Cas were in charge.  
Cas slowly pulled down his zipper and dipped his hand into Dean's boxers, pulling out his thick dick.  
"Look at that.." He murmured and rubbed his thumb over dean's wet slit, "leaking already...."  
Dean gasped in pleasure and whined, moving lightly and he felt his tits sway.  
"Want me to suck on your tits? Huh, slut?" Cas grunted lowly and squeezed Dean's tits again and smirked as his Hunter growled out.  
"Yes... Yes please..." He moaned and thrusted closer, thrusting his chest up as much as possible.

Cas chuckled and let some spit drop from his tongue to Dean and wet Dean's nipples. He smirked and gently rubbed the saliva around the hard numbs and Dean groaned, shivering in pleasure. He were so happy Cas had given him titties.  
"Fuck... Oh.. Cas..." He groaned and giggled in excitement as Cas wrapped his lips around Dean's right nipple, sucking softly and circling his tongue around him.  "God, I love you Cas!" He squirmed and a shiver went down his spine.


	15. Snow angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> Fluff  
> HappyAU

Cas woke up early and gasped in terror as he saw something white covering the windows. He glanced at his boyfriend and grabbed Dean's arm.   
"Dean! Warn Sam. Something wrong!" He snapped and stood up, pulling on his pants and tried hard to get the belt around his black jeans - something that the angel still found difficult.   
The hunter woke up groggily and looked at Cas in confusion before he smirked. "It's snow, Cas. No big deal."  
The Angel frowned and looked at the window again.   
"B-but.... It's... It's so much..." He flushed brightly red and Dean chuckled, feeling sympathy for his cute boyfriend. He stretched and stood up, grabbing a shirt and his jeans.   
"Come on, let's go out so you can see it properly. You can't see much through the window."

He helped Cas to pull on a long sleeved shirt and borrowed Sam's too big winter boots so Cas wouldn't get cold around his feet. Dean gave Cas a hat and mittens and wrapped a blue scarf around Cas' throat. He didn't want his baby to get a sore throat unless Dean's dick had caused it. 

After pulling on their jackets and Dean had made sure that Cas' shoelaces were tied, he opened the door, moaning as the sun stood high in the sky and there wasn't even a spot of green left on the ground. Just snow.  
"Jesus," he chuckled in surprise and Cas glanced at him.  
"Dean? I'm Castiel." He reminded him and crooked one arm around Dean, like a nervous little child.  
Dean smiled and nodded before he took a few steps out on the front porch. "Come on baby..." He encouraged Cas and smiled softly, loving the face Cas always did when it was something new that he didn't understand. 

After getting together with Dean, he had tried hard to do normal human stuff, like taking off his clothes instead of zapping, and going to sleep, and cooking, and pee. Dean had even showed him how to drive, although he only had permission to do it if he sat in Dean's lap and Dean had his hands over Cas' on the steering wheel. Both Dean and Sam were proud of him.

"Dean..." Cas whimpered and held onto the Hunter, his eyes turning big in slight worry. He then jumped up in the air so he wouldn't have to touch the snow and clung onto Dean's back. If it had been someone else than Sam and Dean, they would've fell into the snow immediately! But Dean just laughed, wrapping his arms around Cas' thighs to hold him. It didn't take the Hunter much effort to carry his angel!   
"Cas, relax buddy," he smirked and held his mittencovered hands over Castiel's firm ass.   
The Angel whined and tugged on Dean's jacket, holding onto him tightly as if it wasn't snow but lava.   
"Dean! Dean don't let me down!" He whined loudly and clung tighter against his lover.  
Dean giggled and hummed before he simply fell back down in the snow with Cas over him, the angel squeaking in shock. The snow wasn't too thick and Dean laughed out loudly as Cas tried to avoid the snow by curling up on Dean's stomach.  
"Cas, it's okay," he smiled and grabbed some snow in his hand, rolling it into a ball. "Look!" He said and poked it against Cas.

Castiel nodded slowly and then put his hand through the white stuff, gasping in surprise and he then quickly snuggled his whole body into it, trying to bury himself into it. It didn't take long though before he felt two strong arms pull him back up and Dean brushed the snow off him.  
"You'll get sick, you idiot," he laughed softly, running a hand down Cas' back.  
Castiel blushed and tilted his head, snow painting his clothes in white.  
"I just wanted to make a snow angel..." He said in confusion, not understanding why Dean had stopped him.

The blonde smirked and nodded. "Look; this is how it's done..." He kissed Cas' cold cheek and hummed as the Angel blushed. Dean laid down in the snow and spread his arms and legs, moving them repeatedly to form his angel in the snow. Castiel watched curiously and tilted his head. It wasn't as impressive as it had sounded, but it looked enjoyable.   
He smiled and gave it a try, although his angel looked like a meteor that had fallen and crashed from the sky.  
"It's good for being your first," Dean smiled encouragingly and patted Cas back as they studied their masterpieces.  
"Yeah..." The Angel hummed and then heard Sam call at them from the door, having a big rob tightly around his body.  
"Dorks, get back in here! It's cold."  
"No shit Sherlock!" Dean called back with a smirk and wrapped an arm around his angel.  
Sam made a classic bitch face as he said: "I got got hot chocolate, do you want it or not?"  
A sparkle was seen in dean's eyes and he grabbed Cas' hand and dragged the brunette towards the door. "Come on! Didn't you hear him? It's chocolate time!"


	16. The inappropriate question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> Teenage!Dean  
> Adult!Cas  
> Fluff

Dean had went with his mother to the new coffee shop, his mum loving the atmosphere of coffee and donuts that were too expensive to buy. Apparently, they got some extra cheap price just today and she went on and on that they could finally go and have a nice chat at the cafe. Not having anything to do, Dean went with her and as soon as they entered the cute store, she ran up to the cashier and asked him for a cookie to her son and a coffee for her.   
When Dean looked up to see which cookie that looked good and instead looked up into the most gorgeous creature he had ever laid his eyes on! The man had smooth skin, slightly burned from the summer sun, his dark brown hair were on the edge of black and it was messy beyond belief, which made him look even more amazing! He had smiled at Dean, those plump pink lips curling into a soft smile and he showed off sparkling white teeth that have Dean shivers. He had felt a blush rush through his cheeks and he knew he had been blushing, because the cashier chuckled after a few minutes of Dean staring.  
"So you got your son with you, Mary?" The man had spoken, his voice husky and deep and oh god, Dean could've came right there and then!  
Looking at his mum in confusion, his mum had smiled back at the man.   
"Oh, that's right. You two haven't met before... Castiel, this is my oldest son: Dean. Dean, this is Cas. He works here as you can see. And his baking skills are completely over the top!" Mary sent Castiel a smile and the man had bowed his head in a thank you.   
Dean blushed as his mother talked and his head got filled with questions. Why did they know each other? Had his mum went to this cafe before? Did they go on dates? 

Dean's mum and dad had separated a long time ago, John's drinking had been too much for Mary and after moving away she had agreed to letting Sam and Dean see him on the weekends if he were sober. 

Dean was on his way to ask his mum about the man but she interrupted him instead. "I need to go to the bathroom. So you stay here with Cas and I'll be back soon.." She smiled sweetly and Dean blushed lightly, looking at her and pleading her by his eyes not to leave him but she just rolled her eyes. "He won't bite." (Although Cas enjoyed neck biting.)

As she disappeared, Dean had looked back at the cashier with a bright blush, the man smiling do sky. Cas had understood exactly how Dean felt and he wanted him to feel relaxed.   
LI've heard a lot a about you," he smiled softly as he began making Mary's coffee. His hands moved carefully over the machine, and Dean kept thinking how it would feel if Cas touched him like he touched the machine, rubbing him gently. The teenager could almost not keep himself at bay.  
"How's school going? Still in the baseball team?" Cas asked softly, trying to earn the teen's trust and he put the beans in the machine.  
Dean cleared his throat and hummed awkwardly. It was new to him that someone else than Mary and Sam and his friends cared. He had tried to get John to come, but that son of a bitch had always an excuse. I forgot which day it was. Oh, it's okay, Dean had replied. I had work. I understand. Is it really that important? No... I guess not. 

"Schools fine, and I'm actually having a game tomorr- she wants dark coffee!" Dean whimpered slightly, his eyebrows narrowing as Cas just smiled at him.  
"I know, she comes here regularly. I remember regular customers orders. Tell me what you like and I'll remember it till next time."   
Dean felt a shiver go down his spine and oh my god, he wished the desk weren't in between him and the hot cashier.   
"N-next time?" He asked and raised an eyebrow.  
"I hope this won't be the only time I get to see you," Cas smirked friendly before he looked at the sweets and cookies standing around them on big silver plates. "So, you're got a game tomorrow? Is it only for friends and family or is it for everyone to come and watch?" Cas asked softly and and glanced at Dean, blue eyes meeting green.   
Dean shrugged and felt slightly relaxed as he replied: "it's for everyone, I guess..."  
The cashier hummed softly, and grabbed a muffin, placing it on a plate for Dean. "Here, I recommend this. It's called Angelic Kisses. I guarantee you'll enjoy it."

\------------------------------------------  
So now, after an awkward hour at the cafe with his mother who went on and on about how nice Castiel was and how good he was at baking, Dean was finally back home. His mum would be at work tonight and Sam were staying at a friend's over the Friday night, so he'd be alone. Dean liked being alone sometimes. He could do whatever he felt like.  
And then he heard a knock on the door. Putting away his headphones, Dean rushed downstairs to see if maybe it was Sam who had regretted the sleepover - he was in that age when he had a lot of nightmares - and Dean smiled at the thought of his little brother. That's why he got surprised as he saw Cas' face instead.  
"Hi Dean. Can I come in?"  
The teenager froze in his tracks and stared, unable to speak or move as he eyed the hot man. He was even hotter now, without working clothes and his hair, if possible, messier.  
He was on his way to stutter something that maybe could be an answer, when his mum, dressed in a suit and skirt and her blonde hair in a ponytail, passed them. "Oh, good you're here!" She gasped and smiled softly, grinning, "I thought Dean would need some company tonight and I think you two should spend some time together." She looked at Dean and nudged him as he didn't say anything.   
"B-but.." He started but the stern look from his mother told him to shut up.  
She left with a smile and Dean heard her car drive off, leaving him completely alone with Cas, who was basically a stranger.  
"W-well... I guess I'll let you in.." Dean mumbled, cursing under his breathe about how awkward it was.   
Castiel didn't seem to care and he walked in, pulling off his jacket and hanging it on the coathanger before kicking his shoes off. "So... What do you want to do?" He asked and smiled gently and innocently like a kitten, Dean's heart skipping a beat.

"Um... I guess we.. Uh.... Can watch a movie?" He shrugged and then a thought hit him: what if his mum wanted him to bond with Cas because Cas was her secret boyfriend? It wasn't impossible, and it had happen to sons of Dean's pals, so why couldn't it happen to him.   
He walked into the livingroom and turned on the tv, searching on Netflix for a horror flick and felt Cas sit down next to him on the coach.  
"So... nervous about the game tomorrow?" Castiel asked with a smirk as he could feel the tense vibe from Dean. He felt it pretty ironic that Mary had described her son as cocky, but now he seemed unsure.

"Do you fuck my mum?" Dean asked, surprised himself of his question and both him and Cas fell into silence as the movie started off with a girl getting sliced in half by a chainsaw. Dean hadn't meant to ask like that, but he couldn't control himself anymore.  
After an awkward minute, Cas let out a shocked chuckle.   
"No, I'm not. D-Dean, your mum is forty. I'm 27. Plus, I'm not really searching for-"  
"So what? You're gay?" Dean snarled, feeling anger boil in his gut and he clenched his fists. Break his nose! His mind said.   
The cashier blushed frantically and sat up straight to look at the boy, his mind working hard to find something good to say.   
"That's an very very inappropriate question.. But if you really wanna know, then yes: I'm homosexual. I didn't know you had problems with homosexu-"  
"I don't have a problem with them!" Dean snarked, clearly frustrated and he squeezed the remote so hard his skin turned white. "So... Y-you guys are not together?"  
"No, we're not. She's a customer. Nothing more." Castiel said, his tone telling Dean that the discussion was over.

The teen felt his cheeks flushing brightly red again. He were happy, and on the other hand worried.   
If Cas was gay, maybe Dean had a shot with him. He maybe had a chance...  
And now, he had ruined it.  
He rubbed the back of his neck and swallowed thickly, blushing in embarrassment.  
"Uh.... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to sound like an asshole..."  
Cas sighed and nodded, relaxing against the warm couch and he glanced at Dean with soft blue eyes.  
"It's fine... You care about your mother, and that's nice. But.... Maybe you shouldn't had asked like that..."  
The cashier chuckled softly and closed his eyes.  
Dean turned to look at him, his facial expression telling that he were clearly confused. "W-why are you laughing?" He asked, his voice sounding worried and Cas opened his eyes again, looking back at the blonde.  
"Did you think I were interested in your mum? I were interested in you."  
Dean choke on a breathe and stares at the brunette, his hands turning sweaty and his cheeks heating up even worse.   
"Y-you..." He whispered and Cas reached one hand out, gently curling one of Dean's blonde curls around his finger and Dean thought that he'd be able to cum on the spot just by that!  
"Yeah.... And I wanna know you better..." The cashier smiled and leaned closer.

\---------------- the game night-------

Dean walked out on the field, grilling the bat tightly and he swung it in his hands to get used to the weight. His friends squeaked at him and clapped their hands to show their support. Dean smirked at them and spotted Mary and Sammy sneaking up on the wooden seats to see him play. He swelled with happiness and didn't even care to look for John. He already knew that he wasn't gonna be there. He got into his position and while everyone got themselves ready, he heard a soft scream:  
"Dean!"  
The teen turned around and his jaw dropped as he saw the hottest man in his entire life taking a seat next to his little brother, giving him two thumbs up and an encouraging smile.


	18. Bad kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> Top!Dean  
> Sexual punishment  
> Neko!AU  
> Light BDSM

Dean  woke up to the sound of scratching in the hallway. He had been having a kinda nice sleep so it was sad that he got woken up so harshly. He scratched his own ear while reaching his tail to press the lightswitch.   
"Cas, stay close to-.."  
He looked at the empty space next to him and sighed. His kitten could be annoying as fuck someimes. He got up, stretched his arms and legs, his tail standing stiff in the air as he was tense - like every morning. The older neko silently went down the stairs and tilted his head as he saw his younger mate stand on the second shelf over the counter, trying desperately to reach the jar of catnip that Dean used every now and then. 

"And what do you Think you're doing?" he grunted out and smirked in amusement as Castiel froze in fear. Oh, his kitten knew when he were doing something bad.  He walked over and took a hold of Cas' sensitive, fluffy tail. He pulled it gently to show Cas how irritated he was. The kitten shrieked and hissed, showing his fangs to scare Dean off, but the older neko just chuckled. "Come down here."   
Cas whimpered in disapproval but gently climbed down, making sure not to scratch his alpha's furniture - knowing from earlier experiance that scratch and bite marks would be answered with several punishmets. "D-Dean, I j-just..." he gulped and his ears dropped to his skull, his tail hanging low between his legs as he got down on the floor.   
"Don't try to explain - I know what you wanted. Catnip is heaven... but you're not a little kitten anymore. I thought we had passed this state when you couldn't control your instincts." Dean clenched his fists, feeling slight disappointmet boil in his gut. He thought he had raised Cas so well... "Well, if you're gonna behave like a kitten then I'll treat you as one." 

 

Castiel gazed up at his older mate, his big blue eyes wide in concern. He took a deep breathe and then asked politey (as Dean had taught him): "How do you mean, master?"   
A big, dark grin was spread over Dean's mouth as he turned excited and showed his sharp teethe. He knew exactly what to do with his bad litte kitten. 

*

"M-master, please!" Cas whimpered out from his uncomfortable submissive position on the bed. His ass were in the air and he was on his back, his lower back bend down over him. He could almost lick his own cockhead if he tried hard enough to reach. He felt Dean forcefully press in the third bullet that were trapped on the strong black string. Analbullets - Dean loved to use them on his kitty. Castiel even got a favorite type: a pink colored strap with small bullets on them, and there were only 5 bullets on that one.

Now, this was a special one. One for punishments.   
It had 8 balls on it, each one bigger for each length of string that was pressed into his kitty's stretched boyhole. It was made to send pain through the users channel and in this case Cas cetainly deserved it. Not that it seemed to hurt the younger neko. Cas were rockhard, his dick pulsing with veins bulging out and his balls hard and round, pushing up against his lenght. Dean smirked as he saw precome drop down onto Cas' chest.

"Say youre a bad kitty," Dean commanded with a small growl, his tail clatching to smack Cas' thigh. The shocked cat boy squealed and quickly did his task:  
"I'm a bad kitten, master!" He whimpered, growing desperate as the bullets stretched his hole to the very edge.   
Dean smirked and pulled on Cas' tail, loving the noises his kitty made. He loved his mate, but sometimes Cas was such a bad kitten.


	19. Love without kisses is like coffee without sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> Feelings  
> Fluff  
> Little smut  
> Bottom!Dean  
> Needy!Dean  
> Top!Cas  
> Fuckboi!Cas

Dean rolled over onto his stomach, sighing heavily. "That was awesome," he stated, his green eyes shining and sparkling as he looked at the older man.

Castiel didn't seem as happy though, sitting up in bed and reaching for his pack of cigarettes, lighting one and taking a deep drag.  
"Yeah, I guess..." He muttered and puffed out smoke through his nose.  
The blonde boy moved closer and leaned on his elbows, trying to make Cas look into his eyes.  
They had been seeing each other for quite a while now, late motel-meetings, often started by Cas calling Dean and telling him he were in the mood. 

"Moron..." Dean mumbled, a little hurt by the half caring comment, and he reached up to snap the cigarette from Cas' mouth and took a deep breath himself, blowing smoke at Castiel.

The brunette rolled his eyes and then grabbed his socks, starting to get dressed. Dean sighed, feeling his heart dropping by the fact that Cas would leave.  
He always did that.

"Come on..." Dean whined and sat up, wrapping his arms around Castiel's muscular shoulders and began to place kisses over the older teenager's neck and shoulder.  
"Dean.." Castiel sighed and stood up, pushing the blonde away from his back as he turned to grab his white shirt.  
Dean squinted his eyes and muttered in annoyance: "what? I can't even kiss you?" He folded his arms over his chest angrily and looked at Castiel in light hatred. God, the brunette could be such a fucking jerk sometimes.

The blonde knew what Castiel saw him as = a simple fuck. A fast, easy fuckbuddy. And Dean accepted it, although his heart always shattered as Castiel stood up to leave. No after cuddles, no 'I can't wait to see you again'. And Dean was tired of it.

Cas turned around and faced the young teen, rolling his eyes.  
"You know what I think about fluffy shit, a lot of kisses and hugs and heartshaped cookies and 'new flowers every day' - crap." He buttoned his shirt, not breaking eyecontact with Dean though. 

"I don't ask for that!" Dean snapped and dangled his legs from the edge of the bed, clenching his fists around the sheets.  
"I know," Cas muttered and grabbed his black pants, "but we're fuckbuddies. That means no cuddling, no birthday gift trading, no 'oh you gotta meet my parents', and no anniversaries!" He pulled on his pants, zipping and buttoning them. "Fuckbuddies means that we feel comfortable around each other, so we fuck every once in a while."  
Dean sighed, looking away and shaking his head as he listened to Castiel. Yes, he were right but still...  
"Where's my belt?" Cas asked as he began to search around the chair by the bed where the rest of his clothes had been.  
The blonde rolled his eyes and searched around in the dirty bed, finding the black belt soon. "You tied my wrists, remember?" He asked and snorted, throwing the belt at the floor in front of Cas. He took another drag from the cigarette, puffing out the smoke angrily.

"Dean?" Cas asked, raising an eyebrow, "stop with that." He grabbed his belt and pulled it on, buckling it tightly around his slim waist before he walked over to the blonde. Castiel cupped Dean's jaw and made the younger man look into his eyes, a small smirk playing at his lips when he gently kissed Dean, sucking on his lowerlip and nipping at it. 

He always did that... He knew how to make Dean feel happy and cherished, he knew how to make Dean feel as if he were special.  
And, sadly enough, he knew he could mush Deans dreams of a healthy relationship like bread crumbles.  
Dean let him nibble his lips for a brief moment and he sighed when Cas pulled away. Dean closed his eyes and could hear exactly what Castiel was doing; pulling his jacket on, zipping it, pressing his feet into his shoes and tying the laces. 

"Take care, Dean," the brunette murmured, and Dean imagined it held even a ons of love.

"Call me..." Dean mumbled just as the door slammed shut, leaving the blond teen on the bed with a half finished cigarette and a broken heart.  
Why did he always let himself slip like that? Yes, he wanted to have sex but, he knew it was nothing more.  
Was it so bad that he wanted more?


End file.
